Doce Rosas
by KeliLight
Summary: Después de un mal entendido Ash y Misty deciden romper con su relación y cada uno toma un camino distinto...a dos días de cumplirse un año de su separación el destino les brindará una segunda oportunidad. ¿Será que Misty deja de lado su orgullo y acude al llamado de Ash? ¿Ash será capaz de expresar todo lo que siente con tan solo doce rosas?.
1. Chapter 1

**Doce Rosas**

 **By Keli**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Pov por la Narradora**

Después de la dura batalla que tuvo Ash frente a Valeria líder del Gimnasio Romantis, decidió que sus Pokémon's merecía un buen descanso ya que la Medalla Hada lo colocaba cada vez más cerca de su meta. Sin embargo su felicidad no era completa ya que dentro de dos días se cumpliría un año de aquel mal entendido entre su ex novia y él.

 **Pov por Ash**

Debo admitir que esta batalla no fue tan fácil como yo pensé, sin embargo este nuevo triunfo se lo debo a Fletchinder y Hawlucha quienes dieron lo mejor de ellos y vencieron a los Pokémon's de Valeria. Y aunque este muy feliz por fuera en mi interior siento que todo es un caos.

Y como no estarlo si dentro de dos días se cumplirá un año se ese tonto mal entendido entre mi novia y yo. Si tan solo Misty me hubiera escuchado antes, nada de esto pasaría ( _quien lo diría Misty y yo, lo se suena algo loco. Pero fue lindo mientras duro_.).

-Ash….Ash

-Sí que sucede Serena- respondo a su llamado, ella es Serena mi nueva compañera de viaje. Claro que no solo viajo con ella también están Clemont y Bonnie quienes son hermanos.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que estas en otra parte- me pregunta Clemont.

-Mmm claro que si solo que estoy algo cansado, no es nada grave- respondo de la forma más natural posible.

-¿Pika? (Seguro)- hasta Pikachu sabe que no estoy bien, quien no duda y se sube a mi hombro.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros Ash, te notamos algo triste- vuelve hablar Serena….me gustaría mucho poder hablar de ello pero prefiero olvidarlo. Cuando iba a responder Bonnie entra muy feliz por la puerta del centro.

-Chicos no pueden perderse esto acaba de colocar un anuncio de un show Pokémon que se realizará mañana en el centro de exposiciones, ¿podemos ir?- Lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento me perdí.

-No creo que sea necesario después de todo mañana partimos a la siguiente ciudad- Contesto su hermano

-Pero será divertido, en el cartel hay una bella sirena con Pokemon´s acuáticos. ¿Tú qué opinas Serena?- Le pregunto a Serena quien lo más seguro la apoyaría para ir a ese evento acuático…..un momento dijo acuático con una sirena, debe ser un error creo que mi subconsciente me está jugando una broma de mal gusto. Es imposible que Misty este aquí en Ciudad Romantis

-Yo opino que sería bueno ir, además no hay nada más lindo que observar a los pokémon's realizando algún truco…..¿tú qué opinas Ash?

Pero si en realidad Misty está aquí, yo tal vez…..ella….lo nuestro podría volver hacer una realidad y no solo un sueño.

-¿Bonnie, en donde viste aquel anuncio?- Le pregunto lo más rápido posible.

-Lo acaban de colocar en el tablero de anuncios del Centro de Exposiciones- Me respondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento no lo dudo y salgo a toda velocidad del centro Pokémon para comprobar que aquel anuncio le pertenece a "Mi Bella Sirena".

-Ash! Espéranos- Escucho a lo lejos los gritos de Clemont

-Pikapi! (Ash!)

Durante cinco minutos lo único que hice fue correr entre la gente y disculparme con aquellos que chocaba sin querer, algo dentro de mí me decía que el show de Misty era el que se estaba promocionando. Y no me equivoque ahí estaba aquel cartel celeste y con letras grandes color azul con varios de los pokémon's que yo conocía de memoria y ella en el centro con aquel bello traje de sirena.

-Ash! Que paso por que saliste así del centro- era Bonnie quien me preguntaba.

-Pikachupi! (Misty!)- Al parecer Pikachu era el único que se dio cuenta el porqué de mí estado, ya que no paraba de señalar el cartel. Todo esto mientras estaba en mi hombro.

-¿Porque Pikachu señala tan efusivamente a la chica del cartel?- Pregunto con curiosidad Serena

-Veamos que dice aquí- dice Clemont quien se acerca más al cartel y se acomoda sus gafas antes de continuar. -¡Fantástico! ¡Emocionante! Ballet Bajo El Agua, famosa estrella submarina en su glorioso regreso a los escenarios. Con ustedes la talentosa y bella líder del Gimnasio Celeste ¡Misty Waterflower!

-Wow es realmente hermosa y talentosa, cuando la vea le pediré que se case con mi hermano- dijo Bonnie tan emociona

-NOO- fue lo único que dije, cuando Bonnie dijo todo eso no puede evitar sentir una corriente recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Celos claro que sí, ella era mía y de nadie más.

-Que pasa por que esos gritos Ash- Serena se acercó a mí para comprobar de que estuviera bien.

-Ehh….este yo…lo que quería decir es que no podemos perdernos este espectáculo Pokémon- Trate de sonar lo más convincente, ya que mi reacción los sorprendió mucho y no dejaban de verme.

-Bueno entonces ya está dicho, mañana asistiremos al espectáculo Pokémon- Dijo Bonnie muy feliz

En toda la noche no pude dormir de solo pensar en cómo me sentiría al volver a verla, todas las ideas en mi casa eran un completo desorden. Y como no, si mañana la volvería a ver aunque sea de lejos pero lo haría. Ya en la madruga lo único que puede hacer es recordar todos esos bellos momentos que ella y yo vivimos desde nuestro encuentro en la orilla del estanque camino a Ciudad Verde hasta el día del mal entendido.

Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, dentro de poco estará la segunda parte. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por demorar en subir la continuación, he estado al ocupada y cuando tienes una enfermedad y no estas pendiente de ella no ayuda mucho. Pero bueno al fin ya está aquí la segunda parte GRACIAS a todas/os por leer mi novela. La canción que utilice para esta novela es "Doce Rosas de Miguel Martínez"**

 **Doce Rosas**

 **By Keli**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Pov por Misty**

Luego de un largo día de ensayos, al fin podía descansar. Este tenía que ser el mejor de todos los espectáculos pokémon's que he dado sobre todo porque esta era la primera que lo hacia fuera de mi región natal Kanto. Toda esta semana he estado algo inquieta y triste, pero después de pensarlo un poco sabía que dentro de un par de días se cumpliría un año de mi separación con Ash.

La noche fue algo larga ya que no logre dormir, ya que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos lo único que venía a mi mente son imágenes de él. Ya era de día así que no tenía sentido seguir acostada, me levante y me arregle un poco antes de bajar a tomar mi desayuno.

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta de la presencia de mis dos mejores amigos Brock y Tracey, quienes al parecer no estaban tan seguros de mi estado anímico.

-¿Segura Misty que estas bien?- Me pregunto Brock, quien estaba sentado frente a mí.

-Te hemos notado algo distraída en tus ensayos- Concluyo de decir Tracey quien estaba a su lado.

-Ehh es solo los nervios que tengo, nada más- Trato de ser lo más convincente, ya que a ellos es difícil de engañar me conocen muy bien.

-¿Nervios tú?- Tracey me lo dice en su típico tono de "no creo nada".

\- No será más bien que esos "nervios" tienen un nombre que todos nosotros conocemos muy bien- Odio cuando Brock tiene la razón, pero no pienso aceptarlo fácilmente.

-Si te refieres a cierto entrenador tonto, esto no tiene nada que ver con él- Les contesto a los dos antes de ingerir un pedazo de fruta.

-Vamos Misty, puede que engañes a los demás o incluso a ti…pero a nosotros no. Te conocemos muy bien- Tracey lo dijo en el tono de voz más suave posible para no hacerme enfadar.

-Tracey tiene razón, sabemos muy bien que mañana se cumplirá un año de tu separación con Ash. Es eso que lo que te tiene así- Odio cuando este par se colocan en su plan de "investigadores"

-Puede que tengan razón, ¿están seguros de que él no está en esta ciudad?...porque aún no sé cómo reaccionar si me llego a encontrar con él- Trataba de cambiar el tema aún no estoy lista para hablar de ello.

-Es por eso que estas así, no tienes nada de que temer. Según el Prof. Oak Ash está en Ciudad Luminalia- Respondió Tracey

-Confía en nosotros, no creo que justo ahora Ash este a las afueras del Centro de Exposiciones haciendo cola para poder ingresar y ver el espectáculo- Dijo Brock y pensándolo bien tiene razón no creo que el destino sea tan caprichoso para que justo hoy él este en la misma ciudad que yo.

-Tienes razón, sería muy loco- Respondo lo más natural posible.

Después de eso nos dedicamos a desayunar ya que aún había cosas por hacer. Pero siendo sincera me gustaría verlo aunque sea una última vez, extraño tanto a ese tonto entrenador…."mi tonto entrenador".

Tres horas más tarde ya estaba lista para salir al escenario, sin embargo no podía evitar estar algo inquieta. Antes de salir al escenario me acerque a mis amigos quienes al parecer tenían una pequeña disputa para ver quien era el que tenía que informarme de algo. Tan sumidos estaban en su pelea que no notaron mi presencia.

-¿Sucede algo malo chicos?- Pregunte, pero con lo que contaba era que al hacerlo los dos saltarían del susto.

-Eh….Misty ¿ya estas lista?- Pregunto Brock quien estaba nervioso.

-Te ves muy bonita- Dijo Tracey mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

-Gracias, sucede algo que yo no sepa. Porque los dos están muy nerviosos- Los mire con una de mis cejas alzadas.

-Todo está bien….no es así Brock- Respondió un nervioso Tracey quien trataba de buscar ayuda en un Brock igual de nervioso.

-Claro que puede estar pasando, para que preguntes eso. Tu tranquila hoy es tu gran día- Respondió Brock con una sonrisa que para nada me convencía. Todo esto mientras me llevaba de la mano tras la cortina que daba al escenario.

-No jueguen conmigo, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte algo molesta, los mire a los dos quien lo único que hacían era verse entre sí. Y cuando al fin iban hablar un joven se me acerco para informarme de que ya llego la hora del show.

-Después hablamos- les dije antes de darme la vuelta y concentrarme ya para salir. Pero mientras se alejaban fue imposible no escuchar su pequeña despedida.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Tracey- Dijo Brock

-Lo mismo digo- Le respondió Tracey

Tan grave era el asunto, como para que ese par comenzara a despedirse. No los iba a matar ¿o sí?. Eso lo sabría más tarde ahora tenía que dar lo mejor de mí. Todo parecía ir perfecto, al público le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo prueba de eso era sus aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una mirada que escaneaba cada uno de mis movimientos, lo cual provocaba que estuviera más inquieta de lo que ya está. En varias ocasiones trate de ver de donde era que provenía esa mirada, sin embargo no lograba encontrarla. Por lo que decidí hacer caso omiso, faltaba ya muy poco para que termine mi show.

Ya cuando termino el show subí a la rapa para agradecer a todos su asistencia y sobre todo de nuevo buscar esa mirada que me inquietaba tanto. Todo esto mientras por el alta voz se anunciaba al "afortunado" que pasaría tras bambalina para conocerme y obtener una foto y un autógrafo. De repente todo se volvió oscuro y cuando la luz que anunciaba al ganador por fin se detuvo no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo…era él.

* * *

Gracias a todos/as por leer esta segunda parte espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció este nuevo capítulo y lo que creen que pasara cuando al fin vuelvan a verse este par. Bye hasta el siguiente capítulo (espero no demorar mucho).


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada lamento mucho la demora este es el capítulo más largo que escrito para este fic y espero lo disfruten al máximo. También quiero agradecer aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y también a todos los lectores anónimos.**

* * *

 **Doce Rosas**

 **By Keli**

 **Capitulo Tres**

 **Pov Ash**

No podía creer lo que esta pasado, resulta que el ganador de dicho sorteo que se anunció al inicio del show resulto ser yo. Estaba nervioso y como no estarlo dentro de poco vería a mi bella Sirena.

Quien por cierto no podía creer que yo estuviera ahí, pude verlo en sus ojos verdeazulados la sorpresa que yo le causaba. Luego de varios minutos un joven nos indicó el lugar donde Misty me encontraría.

-¡Wow! Quién lo diría Ash resulto ser el ganador- Dijo Bonnie feliz y creo saber el motivo y eso me pone algo molesto mejor dicho celoso.

-Sera lindo conocer a una estrella acuática- Le comento Serena a Bonnie.

-Ash, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Me pregunto Clemont yo solo asistí y nos apartamos un poco de las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede Clemont?- Le pregunte.

-Al parecer tu conoces a la chica del show ¿cierto?- Creo que a Clemont no se le escapa una, o acaso soy tan notario al momento de expresar mis sentimientos hacia Misty. No sabía realmente que responderle así que solo asistí –Lo sabía, ese comportamiento en Pikachu y tú no es normal-

Cuando iba a hablar una voz muy conocida para mí nos interrumpió, lo que causo que tanto como Serena y Bonnie se acercaran a donde estábamos Clemont y yo. Cuando regrese a ver ahí estaba ella tan linda como la última vez que la vi " _sé que suena algo cursi pero esa es la realidad"_ y a su lado estaban mis mejores amigos Brock y Tracey y a quienes yo consideraba como mis hermanos.

Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Pikachu salto de mi hombro hacia los brazos de Misty.

 **Pov Misty**

De todas las personas que estaban presentes en el show, justo tenía que ser Ash el ganador de dicho sorteo. No podía creerlo y por lo que vi en sus ojos él estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo.

Después de haberme cambiando, Brock y Tracey entraron al camerino realmente se notaba que estaban nerviosos por lo que había pasado lo que causaba que ninguno de los dos emitiera palabra alguna, así que decide que yo sería en romper aquel silencio.

-A eso se referían cuando dijeron "Fue un gusto conocerte Tracey" "Lo mismo digo" cuando se estaban alejando del escenario ¿verdad?- Les pregunte mientras termina de guardar unas cosas en mi bolso y me daba vuelta para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno…al parecer lo que dijo Brock esta mañana no fue tan absurdo como creímos- Respondió Tracey quien me entregaba mi bolsa con todos mis pokeballs.

-Gracias- Tome la pequeña bolsa y la metí en mi otro bolso para a continuación colocarlo a mi hombro. –No estoy molesta con ustedes chicos sé que ustedes no harían esto a proposito ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, de hecho Tracey y yo pensamos que sería mejor que no te presentes. Si tú así lo deseas- Respondió Brock. – Sabemos que aún no te sientes lista para ver a Ash-

-No pienso fallar a mi palabra, si el destino lo quiere así por algo será. Pero eso sí ustedes vienen conmigo- Les dije mientras los tomaba a cada del brazo y los llevaba conmigo hacia el patio trasero del Centro de Exposiciones. –Azurill ven sube a mi hombro- Le dije a mi pequeño bebe quien no dudo en cumplir la orden.

No tardamos más de tres minutos en llegar a donde él estaría, cuando llegamos ahí pude ver a dos chicas que estaban apartadas de Ash y de otro chico quienes al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación ya que Ash yo asistía. No sabía que decir, y al parecer Brock lo noto y tomo la palabra y realmente se lo agradezco estoy nerviosa.

-Con ustedes Misty, la Sirena de Ciudad Celeste- Dijo Brock llamando la atención de todos, cuando él volteo a verme Pikachu no dudo ni un segundo y salto del hombro de su entrenador para que yo pueda recibirlo en mis brazos. Cuando Ash quiso reaccionar ya era tarde Pikachu prácticamente ya estaba en mis brazos.

 **Pov Normal**

-¡Pikachupi! (¡Misty!)- Dijo el pequeño Pokémon amarillo cuando estuvo en los brazos de la pelirroja. Cuya actitud dejo sorprendido a tres jóvenes.

-Hola Pikachu, es un gusto volver a verte- Respondió Misty mientras le brindaba un caluroso abrazo al roedor. Hasta que una voz la hizo romper el abrazo.

-Eso quiero decir que ya conocías a Pikachu y Ash ¿cierto?- Pregunto Serena quien estaba bastante sorprendía por el actuar de Pikachu hacia aquella misteriosa chica.

-Creo que así es- Respondió Misty con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de esconder más de una emoción.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ash no dudo ni un segundo en venir al show eres muy bonita ¿te gustaría ser la novia de mi hermano?- Dijo Bonnie tomando una de las manos de Misty quien estaba bastante sorprendida por el actuar de la pequeña rubia, pero que al mismo tiempo le recordaba cómo era Brock.

-Lo siento mucho, mi hermana insiste en que debo tener una novia y dejar a un lado mis inventos. Bonnie ven aquí y deja tranquila a la señorita- Se disculpó Clemont quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a parto a su hermana de Misty.

-Tranquilo no hay problema, nosotros conocemos a un chico que tenía el mismo problema cada vez que se le atravesaba alguna chica linda en nuestro camino ¿no es así Ash?-Le pregunto Misty al peli azabache quien hasta el momento no había hablado.

-Así es Misty, aunque Brock ya no lo hace porque ya encontró a la indicada- Respondió Ash mientras observaba a su amigo quien se sonrojo un poco producto de lo que acababa de decir su viejo amigo.

-¿No piensas presentarnos a tus nuevos amigos Ash?- Cuestiono Tracey quien junto a Brock trataban de que no hubiera un momento de tensión entre sus amigos, aunque eso ya era imposible.

-Eh…este ellos son Clemont líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y ella es su hermana Bonnie- Dicho esto los hermanos realizaron una pequeña reverencia. –Y ella es Serena artista Pokémon- La mencionada imito a los hermanos realizando la misma reverencia.

 **Pov Misty**

-¿Y ustedes son?- Pregunto Bonnie

-Nosotros somos antiguos amigos de Ash- Respondí mientras le brindaba una caricia a Pikachu quien aceptó gustoso el mimo.

-Así es, yo soy Brock criador Pokémon y antiguo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Mucho gusto- Dijo Brock extendiendo su mano a cada uno de los chicos nuevos.

-Yo soy Tracey observador Pokémon y mi trabajo es ayudar al Prof. Oak con sus investigaciones. Es un placer conocerlos- Ahora fue el de mi amigo de presentarse, lo cual significaba que era mi turno.

-Y por último estoy yo, soy líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, experta en pokémon's acuáticos y estrella acuática- Respondí mientras era observada por Ash quien no retiraba su mirada de mí.

 **Pov Serena**

Por más que trataba de entender por qué el raro comportamiento de Ash desde el momento en que vio aquel afiche, nada concordaba ya que ahora resulta que hasta son viejos amigos de Ash y para concluir hasta Pikachu se emocionó tanto de volver a ver aquella joven pelirroja que ni tonto ni perezoso salto a sus brazos y hasta el momento el no demostraba estar incomodo por tanto mimo por parte de Misty.

Y esas miradas entre ellos son tan evidentes que hasta un ciego lo notaria, parece que esas mirada fueran de "amor". No puede ser posible Ash jamás ha demostrado interés en alguna chica, pero parece que ella es especial. Sera acaso que entre ellos….¿no creo o sí?.

-Bueno parece que nos tenemos que ir, aún nos falta un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a la siguiente ciudad- Dijo Clemont quien al parecer también noto la tensión que existe en el ambiente.

-¡NOO!- Grito Ash. –Este lo siento no era mi intención gritar- Se disculpó con su mano tras la nuca. –Antes me gustaría hablar contigo Misty, a solas- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella quien por instinto retrocedió.

 **Pov Ash**

Cuando le dije a Misty que tenía que hablar con ella a solas mientras me acercaba, ella simplemente retrocedió como que quería huir de este lugar, pero sobre todo de mí. Y eso me dolió.

-Por favor- Le suplique, tenía que aclarar todo este mal entendido entre nosotros. Era mi última oportunidad antes de perderla para siempre.

-Misty, creo que deberías escucharlo- Dijo Brock quien la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hacia mí.

-Creo que los dos deben arreglar ese "problema"- Concluyo Tracey, quien le pasaba Pikachu a Brock y él tomaba al pequeño Azurill.

-Gracias chicos- Les dije a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Les parece chicos si nos servimos algunos de los bocaditos de aquella mesa- Escuche a Brock decirle a mis amigos.

-Ash y Misty, deben estar solos por el momento- Les informo Tracey.

Yo solo regrese a verlos para hacerlos un gesto a mis amigos para que siguieran a Brock y a Tracey.

* * *

 **Espero les allá gustado este nuevo capítulo, que opinan ustedes. ¿Misty le perdonara tan fácilmente a Ash? ¿Lograra su amor tener una nueva oportunidad?. Si desean saber que sucederá con ellos nos dos no duden en leer el siguiente capítulo. Pero sobre todo no olviden comentar, para mí su opinión es muy importante.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Al fin un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias a: Yuzurachan15, saku5111, nico2883, Joselito55, kimikofics y Inku Majo por sus reviews. En este capítulo habrá unos invitados quienes evitaran que nuestra pareja pongan fin a este mal entendido.**

 **Y lo más importante gracias Joselito55 que me ayudo con este capítulo. Ahora si ya pueden comenzar a leer.**

* * *

 **Doce Rosas**

 **By Keli**

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

 **Pov Ash**

Ahora que ya todos los demás estaban lejos de nosotros, era mi turno de hablar pero los nervios no me permitían armar una frase completa y coherente para comenzar, Y creo que eso lo noto ella ya que miro algo molesta.

-Y bien, ¿vas hablar o no?- Dijo ella en un tono serio y molesto.

-Claro que sí, solo quería asegurarme de que ellos estuvieran lejos- Le respondí mientras sostenía una de sus manos para evitar que hulla.

-Bueno entonces continua- Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un banco que se encontraba detrás de ella. Yo simplemente avance unos pasos más hacia ella.

-Misty….yo nunca quise que este asunto se saliera de control- Calle para ver su reacción, sin embargo ella no me miraba por lo que decidí continuar- De hecho yo planeaba decírtelo el día que llegue al gimnasio, pero tu comportamiento hizo que todo resultara mal

-¡Y entonces como querías que te recibiera!- Me reclamo molesta, sin embargo no alzo la voz porque sabía que los demás nos escucharían. –Se supone que yo era tu novia-

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que todo esto que esta pasado no es solo mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado antes de gritarme todas esas cosas sin sentido aquella tarde en tu gimnasio….Nada de esto estaría pasado- Le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella.

-Si tú crees que eres él único que ha sufrido, estas muy equivocado- Lo dijo un tono suave. –Yo te extrañado mucho- Lo dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a mí, realmente estaba feliz de que digiera eso.

-Sabes sé que hice mal en contárselo primero a otra persona que no fueras tú, pero no sabía que tan rápido se esparciría el chisme. De hecho aquella tarde en que pase a buscarte al gimnasio te lo iba a consultar, aun no estaba decidido a irme. Para mi tu opinión es muy importe y lo sabes- Le dije para luego posar una de mis manos en su mejilla.

-Pues no parece ser así…por que mira que rápido me encontraste reemplazo- Lo dijo mientras señalaba a Serena.

-No es así, y lo sabes muy bien. Yo solo te quiero a ti porque eres la única a la que amo- Le dije algo molesto, quería arreglar este asunto pero al parecer Misty no me lo pondría fácil.

-No te creo nada, ¡estoy harta de estar hasta el final de tu lista Ketchum!- Lo dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No es así y lo sabes!-Exclame ya molesto por poner en duda mis sentimientos hacia ella. –De hecho de haberme dicho que si a este nuevo viaje, tu vendrías conmigo. Casi todo estaba listo, solo debía contar con tu aprobación para poner en marcha mi plan-

-¿De qué hablas?- Me pregunto

-Lo que escuchas, este iba hacer "nuestro" viaje, solos tu y yo- Le dije y cuando la regrese a ver, ella estaba muy sorprendida por la información recibida.

-¿Y mi gimnasio?

-Tu hermana Daisy, iba a cuidar de él mientras tú y yo estuviéramos ausentes- Le comente.

-Ash…yo no- Realmente Misty no sabía que decirme.

Y cuando ella al fin estaba por decirme lo que quería, las voces de los demás no permitió que continuara.

-¡Ash! ¡Misty!- Gritaron todos ellos juntos.

 **Pov Misty**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi amado entrenador me estaba explicando que de no haber sido yo impulsiva _(como de costumbre)_ este hubiera sido nuestro viaje. Él tenía ya todo listo, sin embargo las malas voces ganaron y yo lo eche a perder todo. Tenía que ser yo y mi inseguridad y cuando al fin le iba hablar para poner fin a todo este mal entendido las voces de los demás no me permitieron hacerlo.

-¡Ash! ¡Misty!- Gritaron todos ellos juntos.

Cuando regresamos a verlos, no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo. Todos ellos junto con Pikachu y Azurill estaban en una celda de barrotes, la cual era elevada por un cable que estaba siendo manipulada por el globo de Meowth que conocía a la perfección. No puedo creer que el Team Rocket allá arruinado este momento.

-Prepárense para los problemas desde el cielo-

-Y más vale que teman los del suelo-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

\- Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Las Islas Galápagos-

-¡Jessie!-

-¡Jamemes!-

-Volamos ágilmente a la velocidad de la luz-

-Con este viejo caballo de palo-

-¡Meowth, así es!-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-No puede ser, no se cansan de usar ese tonto y anticuado lema- Les dije muy molesta por interrumpir. Claro que esto causó sorpresa en ellos, quienes no esperaban verme ahí.

-Pero si es la pelirroja novia del bobo- Dijo James en tono burlón.

-¡¿Novia?!- Exclamaron los nuevos amigos de Ash.

-Déjense de tonterías y entréguenme a Pikachu y a mis amigos- Les dijo Ash molesto.

-El bobo está molesto, porque interrumpimos su momento con su amada- Dijo Jessie poniendo sus ojitos brillosos.

-Esta vez no será fácil salvar a tu ratita con hepatitis, ya que esta jaula es resistente a los típicos ataques de Pikachu. Así que ni lo intentes- Le dijo Meowth a Ash para luego dirigirse a Pikachu quien estaba a punto de lanzar uno de sus ataques eléctricos.

-Seguro esta celda fallará- Dijo Tracey.

-Al igual que todos sus patéticos planes- Concluyo Brock.

-Nos esforzamos mucho esta vez- Dijeron los tres quienes se encontraban en una esquina de su globo cubiertos por una sobra negra.

-¡Quiero a mi Azurill!- Exclame.

-Creo que eso no será posible mocosa- Me respondió Jessie haciéndome enoja más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te vas arrepentir de eso anciana, ¡Gyrados, yo te elijo!- Dije mientras lanzaba la pokeball que contenía a mi amado Pokémon.

 **Pov Normal**

De inmediato la gran serpiente marina hizo su aparición en el campo, dispuesta a atacar y recuperar al amado Pokémon de su entrenadora y también sus amigos.

El resultado de la batalla resulto ser el mismo de siempre, el Team Rocket fue mandado a volar y Pikachu como siempre en el hombro de su entrenador. Sin embargo había aumentado la tensión que ya existía debido a la noticia que los malos soltaron cuando vieron a la pelirroja. Por lo cual ella junto con sus amigos quienes decidieron irse sin decir nada a los otros, claro que ellos antes de marcharse decidieron alentar un poco al entrenador.

-Estaremos dos días más en esta ciudad, si deseas en verdad recuperarla- Dijo el criador Pokémon colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Ash.

-No dudes en buscarla en el centro Pokémon- Completo la información Tracey, para luego marcharse y tras el Brock.

 **Pov Ash**

Todo había pasado de un forma rápida que no me dio tiempo de retenerla a mí lado, y cuando al fin reaccione era tarde ella ya no estaba en este lugar. Por lo que los chicos y yo decidimos mejor irnos al centro Pokémon.

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, pero era seguro que ellos querían preguntarme sobre si era cierto lo que había dicho el Equipo Rocket. Ya en la habitación decide ser yo quien hablaría primero.

-Quieren saber si es cierto lo que dijo el Equipo Rocket, ¿verdad?- Les pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi cama, claro que ninguno de ellos quería responder.

-Si no deseas hablar de eso, nosotros no te obligaremos- Respondió Clemont quien colocaba su mochila en el suelo.

-Entonces si es verdad lo que dijo el Equipo Rocket- Me dijo Serena quien sonaba triste. Yo sé lo que ella siente por mí, lamentablemente yo no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos.

-Así es, el Equipo Rocket dijo la verdad- Le respondí para luego ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la ventana. –De hecho mañana cumplimos un año de estar separados-

-¿Separados, paso algo malo?- Pregunto Bonnie, quien estaba a lado de Serena.

-Un mal entendido puso fin a nuestra relación. Ella y yo simplemente actuamos como unos tontos y el orgullo no dejo que nos disculpáramos en ese momento- Les dije mientras en mis manos sostenía a la mini-Misty que ella me había obsequiado.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas ausente y triste….y luego tan nervioso por ver el espectáculo- Exclamo Clemont.

-¿Y ahora piensas hacer algo?- Me pregunto Serena con la esperanza de que mi respuesta fuera negativa. Sin embargo antes de contestar Bonnie interrumpió.

-Ella es muy bonita, ¿cómo la conociste?- Me pregunto ella con su peculiar gesto cuando trata de conseguir pareja a su hermano.

-A Misty le debo todo lo que soy ahora, si ella no me hubiera salvado aquel primer día de mi viaje Pokémon….yo no estaría aquí- Respondí con una sonrisa me encanta recordar el día en que la conocí. –Aunque sé que es difícil de creer al principio Pikachu y yo no nos llevábamos bien lo cual provoco el incidente que nos llevó a saltar al río para poder salvarnos, y fue ahí que ella apareció con su caña de pescar que nos salvó a los dos. Pero para ayudar a Pikachu termine pidiendo "prestada" su bicicleta y me dirige al centro Pokémon más cercano, claro que sin ella por lo cual se molestó mucho. Más tarde su bicicleta termino toda quedada por el impactrueno de Pikachu, y con la excusa de que yo tenía que pagarle dicha bicicleta se unió a mi viaje.

-Rara forma de conocer una persona, pero cosas como esas terminan uniendo más a quienes estuvieron involucrados- Comento Clemont.

-Con el tiempo ella se volvió en un pilar muy importante en mi vida, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme y claro también para tenerme en tierra firme- Exclame mientras acariciaba a Pikachu quien al igual que yo estaba feliz de recordar todo lo que vivimos junto a mi novia. – Claro que su forma de demostrarme ese cariño era algo raro, ya que siempre discutíamos…claro que yo también le provocaba era nuestra forma de demostrar amor. Viajamos por la región de Kanto y Jotho y claro cómo olvidar las Islas Naranjas, sin embargo más tarde ella tuvo que retornar a su ciudad para tomar control de su gimnasio- Lo último lo dije triste porque era inevitable no recordar el día de la despedida.

-¿Y cómo fue que ella y tu terminaron siendo novios?- Pregunto curiosa Serena.

-Después de regresar de uno de mis tantos viajes, decidí que ya era tiempo de decirle todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Claro que esto me tomo algo de tiempo darme cuenta, sin embargo el día que lo hice fue el mejor pues ella sentía lo mismo por mí y así fue como empezó nuestra relación- Les termine de contar, claro que no les dije todo los detalle eso eran momentos solo nuestros y de quienes estuvieron a nuestro en esos momentos.

-Y entonces que haces aquí, deberías ir hablar con ella. Su historia es muy bonita, como para que termine así- Exclamo Bonnie muy feliz.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, ¿qué te detiene?- Me pregunto Clemont.

-Miedo tal vez….realmente quiero ir donde esta ella y decirle que todo está perdonado. Pero antes quiero disculparme contigo Serena, lamento no corresponder de igual manera esos sentimientos que tú tienes hacia mí- Le dije a Serena quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchada, seguro pensaba en que no me había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos.

-Este…yo- No sabía que decirme, pero continuo. –Ash no hay nada que perdonar, después de todo ante eso que nos contestes es difícil que alguien se asemeje a ella. Ahora entiendo porque Pikachu estaba muy feliz en sus brazos ¿amigos?- Me pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Amigos- Le respondí mientras apretaba su mano.

-Entonces ahora, ve por ella- Me dijeron los tres juntos.

-Antes de hacerlo, tengo preparar su sorpresa- Les dije muy feliz.

-¿Te podemos ayudar?- Me preguntaron.

-Claro que sí, esto tiene que ser grande- Exclame

Después de eso todos me ayudaron, ya que si el plan que tenía en mente salía bien Misty y yo volveríamos a estar juntos. Unas horas más tarde casi todo estaba listo, solo falta pulir algunos detalles menores. Exactamente a las diez de la noche arroje un sobre azul por debajo de la puerta de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, como lo sabía simple la enfermera Joy me ayudo con ese pequeño dato.

Ya con todo listo solo debía descansar para mañana llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía planeado, aunque la verdad casi no dormí de los nervios que tenía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina este nuevo capítulo espero que les allá gustado, lamento mucho la demora espero que haya valido la pena. Y también quería decirles que si no describe la batalla es porque no soy buena en eso, no los quería defraudar y molestar con algún error mío. El lema del Team Rocket es creación mía resultado de varios lemas que vi en youtube claro con toque de Ecuador.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la reacción que tuvo Serena de aceptar su papel de buena amiga?, antes que lo olvide ya solo falta un capítulo el cual será publicado el día 7 de noviembre. Así es el día en que celebramos a nuestra pareja y claro su sabor agrio un año más sin Misty en la serie. También planeo publicar en ese día dos one-shot. Nos leemos en unos días más.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin llego el último capítulo de este fic, y como siempre gracias a todos. Este es un día muy especial para todos los amantes del Pokeshipping, un año más desde que Misty ya no está presente en Pokémon.**

 **Las coincidencias de la vida existen ya que mañana en un canal nacional de mi país transmitirán la segunda película en la que Misty ya no está presente. Que "linda" manera de tenerlo presente.**

* * *

 **Doce Rosas**

 **By Keli**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Pov Misty**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, el destino había vuelto a jugar a mi contra. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo, Ash de nuevo estaba en mi camino. Cuando creí que al año de nuestra separación podría al fin comenzar a olvidarlo, él estaba ahí asechando de nuevo.

Y no solo eso, su presencia vino acompaña de una explicación de todo el malentendido que había causado nuestra ruptura. Pero ahora que se todo me sintió como la "tonta más grande del mundo". Sin tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis sentimientos nada de esto estaría pasando.

A pesar de que él se disculpó conmigo por su error, cuando la que debía de pedir perdón era yo. Él estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que habíamos dejando atrás por el estúpido orgullo. El equipo Rocket tuvo que hacer su aparición con la siempre patética misión, robar a Pikachu. Pero en parte lo agradezco porque eso me dio la excusa perfecta para salir de aquel lugar sin respuesta alguna de mí parte. No merezco estar alado de Ash.

Y con aquella única cosa en mi mente el sueño me venció. Claro hasta que unos cuantos golpes en la puerta me levantaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- Les pregunte a mis dos amigos quienes tenían una pequeña sonrisa seguro habían hablado con mis hermanas.

-Que ya es algo tarde, y al parecer no te has dado cuenta- Me respondió Brock.

-Y como no bajabas decidimos traer tu cena- Dijo Tracey para luego entrar con un carrito de comida.

-¿Cena? no puede ser, tanto tiempo estuve dormida- Exclame mientras me acercaba a la ventana para verificar lo que me habían dicho. Y efectivamente la oscuridad ya era presente allá afuera en compañía de la Luna y algunas estrellas.

-Sera mejor que cenes rápido, para que puedas seguir descansado- Me dijo Tracey mientras me pasaba el carrito de comida y así cuando tome asiento comenzar a comer.

-No tengo mucha hambre- Le respondí, después de lo que había pasado hoy realmente no tenía ganas de nada más que irme de esta ciudad lo antes posible.

-Mmm será que estas así por Ash, es que acaso no ha servido el que hablaran- Hablo Brock mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cerca a la cama.

-Lo hicimos, pero después de haber escuchado todo yo- No sabía si quería continuar hablando y al parecer ellos lo notaron.

-Lo más seguro es que no sabes sí regresar con Ash después de todo- Dijo Tracey.

-¿Ya no lo amas?- Me pregunto Brock.

-Claro que sí lo amo, es solo que después de que él me explicara todo- Hice una pequeña pausa para continuar hablando. –Yo me siento una tonta, no debí haber actuado así en ese momento- Termine de decir lo que sentía.

-Los dos actuaron mal en ese momento, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Me pregunto Tracey, yo simplemente lo afirme con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y como siempre, terminaron diciendo cosas que no sentían- Me dijo Brock quien se colocaba de pie. –Si los dos realmente quieren estar juntos de nuevo, "borrón y cuenta nueva" y esta vez ni tu ni él no echen a perder- Fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir.

-Ya no son niños, vos vemos. Mañana tenemos que hacer unas cuantas llamadas a primera hora- Ahora era Tracey quien me regañaba.

-¿Cómo que fuera simple?- Les grite.

-¡Lo es!- Me gritaron dos desde afuera de mi habitación.

Después de eso lo único que hice fue darle su comida a mi pequeño Azurill, para luego yo hacer lo mismo. Minutos más tarde me levante y me fui a tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

Durante mi larga ducha, me puse a meditar todo lo que me habían dicho Brock y Tracey. Y odio darles la razón, no estaría mal que Ash y yo estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Lo extraño tanto todo los momentos que pasamos juntos eran únicos y divertidos. Y moría por tener más momentos igual de únicos.

Cuando salí de la ducha me fui a mi habitación para poder descansar un momento más antes que me quite el sueño, pensando en que mañana cumplíamos un año de termina la relación. Sin embargo un sobre azul cerca de la entrada llamo mi atención.

Cuando lo levante no había duda que era Ash quien lo había arrojado por debajo de la puerta, su caligrafía lo delataba. Una vez que me senté en mi cama y claro Azurill hiciera lo mismo solo que en lugar de la cama lo hiciera en mis piernas, abrí el sobre para leer su contenido.

 _Querida Misty_

 _Seguro en estos momentos te estarás preguntado que hacia este sobre en el piso de tu habitación. La respuesta es muy sencilla, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad para volver a tu lado._

 _Así que por favor no arrojes o rompas esta carta, quiero que pongas mucha atención a las siguientes actividades que realizaras mañana:_

 _A las 9h00 am, te acercaras a la enfermera Joy y recibirás un obsequio._

 _Después de eso la enfermera Joy te llevara al patio trasero del centro pokémon y por favor no preguntes nada sobre lo que esta pasado, solo toma asiento y listo._

 _Y por último espera a que Pikachu se acerque a ti._

 _Solo son tres sencillos pasos que debes cumplir, en caso de que no asistas lo tomare como una señal de que ya no seas estar a mi lado de nuevo._

 _Pero si lo haces te aseguro que no te volveré a fallar._

 _Att: Ash K._

 _Pd. Olvide mencionar lo hermosa que te vías hoy._

No esperaba que Ash planeara toda una misión para que él y yo volviéramos a estar juntos, estaba muy feliz. Sin embargo al leer lo último no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Estúpido Ash- murmure feliz mientras guardaba la hoja en la carta en el sobre azul.

Claro que iría gustosa y así yo también aprovecharía para disculparme con él, la culpa de que esto pasara también era mía y no solo la suya.

-¡Mañana Ash y yo volveremos a estar juntos¡-Exclame feliz mientras alzaba en mis brazos a mi pequeño Azurill.

-¡Azurill¡ _¡Sii!_ \- Fue la respuesta que recibí de él.

 **Pov Normal**

La noche había resultado algo larga para el gusto de nuestra pareja. Pero la espera valdría la pena, al día siguiente todo se realizó de acuerdo al plan.

Ash y su grupo desayunaron antes de lo normal para luego poder terminar con algunos detalles finales de la reconciliación. Por otro lado Misty se había levantado muy feliz, dentro de unas horas ella y Ash volverían a estar juntos si así Arceus lo quería.

Claro que tanta felicidad no pasó desapercibida por un par de jóvenes amigos de la pelirroja, quienes no dudaron en preguntar a que se debía.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el moreno quien tenía una de sus manos en la frente de su amiga y su otra mano en su propia frente para comprobar que no había fiebre alguna.

-Ya te dije que si- Le respondió la líder quien retiro la mano de Brock para continuar con su desayuno.

-Pero entonces, porque estas así de feliz- Le dijo Tracey.

-Ya que si no lo recuerdas, hoy se cumple un año de la pelea- Le informo Brock aquel evento que acompañaba ese día.

-Lo se Brock no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero es que ¿acaso uno no puede estar feliz?- Les pregunto Misty a sus dos amigos.

-Claro que sí, es solo que- Respondió Tracey, pero no pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Tengo que ya irme, ustedes no se preocupen por mí- Lo dijo para poner fin a ese interrogatorio mientras se ponía de pie. –Si Arceus lo desea Ash y yo volveremos a estar juntos en unas horas más, vamos Azurill-

Luego de ello Misty se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy, quien al verla le sonrió.

-Misty ¿verdad?- Le pregunto ella.

-Si, pero como- Le dijo ella sin embargo Joy respondió a esa pregunta no formulada.

-Como lo sé, pues tu novio me indico esto– Le dijo mientras le pasaba una foto en la cual se podía ver a ellos dos juntos abrazados debajo de un árbol y entre sus piernas estaba Pikachu y Azurill. –Sígueme por aquí por favor- Le informo para luego llevarla por un pasillo.

-Puedo quedármela- Le dijo Misty a la enfermera Joy.

-Claro que sí, después de todo es tuya- Le respondió para luego entregarle un ramo de rosas rojas doce para ser exactos. –Al igual que esto es tuyo, ustedes dos forman una hermosa pareja-

-Gracias- Respondió Misty sonrojada.

-Ahora, si me permites debo colocarte esto y por favor no hagas trampa- Le dijo Joy mientras le ponía un pañuelo sobre sus ojos. Luego de eso sintió como la enfermera la empujaba levemente para que continuara por el pasillo un par de minutos después Joy la dejo sentada en un banco. –Ahora solo debes esperar- Fue lo último que escucho de ella.

 **Pov Ash**

Ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba que ella apareciera por esa puerta para dar inicio al plan. Por mi parte estaba muy nervioso, y Pikachu lo noto.

-¿Pikapi pika pikachu? _¿Ash te encuentras bien?-_ Me preguntó.

-Claro que si, no me hagas caso- Le respondí pero no parecía estar convencido de mi respuesta, gracias a Arceus Misty apareció justo a tiempo. –Ya sabes que debes hacer amigo-

Después de que me afirmara con un movimiento de cabeza, él salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Realmente lucia hermosa con ese vestido amarillo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

Cuando Pikachu llegó hasta donde se encontraba, ella no pudo evitar asustarse un poco se notaba por la reacción que tuvo, Pikachu hizo todo al pie de la letra. Logro que ella se colocara de pie, a pesar de que entre sus brazos llevaba al pequeño Azurill y el ramo de rosas rojas.

Solo faltaba que yo iniciara para que todo inicie.

-Misty esto es para ti espero que te guste, y de nuevo perdóname por no habértelo comentado antes lo de mi nuevo viaje. ¡Ahora Pikachu!- Le di la señal a Pikachu para que dejara caer ese mismo pañuelo que ella me entrego el día que se marchó a su gimnasio y que ahora ocultaba esos lindos ojos color verdeazulados.

 **Pov Normal**

La música comenzó a sonar, y la bella pelirroja no podía creer lo que sus s ojos verdeazulados están viendo. Ahí estaba su querido entrenador parado en medio de un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas, vestía un pantalón de tela color negro y camisa celeste remangada las mangas lo cual le da un toque algo informal pero que lo hacía lucirse realmente bien.

Y a su alrededor estaba unos cuantos pokémons ( _solo los pokémons de Ash, claro que eso no lo sabe Misty)_ ,que entre sus patitas y alas llevaban unas lindas rosas rojas. Y claro Pikachu se le unió solo que este en lugar de llevar flores llevaba un pequeño pandero que movía al son de la música.

 _ **Doce Rosas**_

 _Cuando recibas esta carta tú_

 _seguro abriste ya ese sobre azul_

 _que a tu puerta muy temprano llegó_

 _con doce rosas en el interior._

 _El calendario te dirá el por qué_

 _el remitente te hablará de mí_

 _y otra vez mi recuerdo brillará con más luz_

 _sentirás tal vez amor que tú_

 _no me sigues amando y pensarás mil cosas_

 _correrás junto a las rosas que mandé._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí_

 _son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

 _y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

 _del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

 _sé que sientes lo mismo por mí_

 _perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer._

 _Cariño aleja vamos ya ese orgullo_

 _que solamente nos tortura más_

 _un amor como el nuestro no se puede apagar_

 _mira dentro de tu corazón_

 _tú tampoco has dejado de quererme_

 _piensas en volver a verme tal como lo pienso yo._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí_

 _son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

 _y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

 _del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

 _sé que sientes lo mismo por mí_

 _perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer._

 _Y por si acaso piensas no volver_

 _recuerda siempre que yo te amaré._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí_

 _son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

 _y cada una significa un mes llorándote._

 _Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

 _del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

 _sé que sientes lo mismo por mí_

 _perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer._

Durante todo el tiempo que duro la canción, que por cierto fue cantada por el propio Ash. En la cual se describía perfectamente todo los sentimientos experimentados por la pareja. Mientras tanto Misty había derramado algunas lágrimas, lágrimas producto de la inmensa feliz que sentía en ese mismo momento. Que cuando termino la canción no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba, y todo para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-La culpa también fue mía, no debí comportarme así contigo- Le dijo después de separarse un poco del moreno, lo suficiente para verlo directamente a sus ojos color chocolate. –Yo fui una tonta, nada de esto habría- Pero Ash la interrumpió.

-No digas más, lo pasado pisado- Le dijo él para acercase un poco más a ella, al punto de que sus narices se rozaban una con otra. – Lo que importa es que ahora somos tú y yo y un futuro juntos, claro si tú lo quieres ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Le preguntó.

La respuesta que recibió a esa pregunta fue un beso cargado del más puro amor, un beso que él no demoro en volver con la misma intensidad o incluso más. Solo la falta de oxígeno causo que ellos se separaran.

-¿Eso es un sí?- No puedo evitar preguntar él, claro que el beso se lo dejo muy claro. Pero no estaría mal escucharlo de sus labios, labios que había extrañado tanto.

-En el idioma que quieras- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. –Tienes mucho tiempo que recompensar mi querido entrenador- Le dijo ella en un tono juguetón.

-Te parece hasta la eternidad- Le dijo en el mismo tono que ella había empleado.

-Mmm suena muy tentativo, ¡acepto!- Exclamo Misty, para luego volver a besarlo.

Pero estaba vez la falta de oxígeno no fue el causante de que la pareja se tuviera que separar, todo lo contrario. La celebración que llevaban a cabo Pikachu, Azurill y el resto de los pokémons del entrenador causaron unas cuantas risas en la pareja.

-Al parecer a ellos también les agrada la idea de que estemos juntos- Le dijo Ash, después de que cesara las risas.

-Así es- Le respondió ella, para separarse de su novio y agacharse para conocer a los nuevos pokémons. -¿Son todos tuyos?- Le pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hawlucha.

-Si, chicos ella es Misty mi novia y futura esposa- Le dijo él a sus pokémons quienes al parecer estaban muy felices por la noticia.

Y claro como no estarlo ya que las varias anécdotas que Pikachu les había contado sobre la pelirroja, dejaba muy claro en que ella era muy buena con su entrenador y con sus pokémons. Pero sobre todo que ella era muy especial para Ash.

Lo que nadie sabía era que desde un árbol una joven había estado observando y escuchado todo lo sucedido. No había podido evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero quería estar segura de que Ash no lo había mentido a cuanto sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo que daría ella por estar en lugar de aquella pelirroja que había robado el corazón de Ash y contra eso ella no podía nada hacer, aquella batalla la tenía ya perdida sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

-Si así el destino lo quiere, lo aceptare- Dijo Serena después de limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas. –Espero seas muy feliz Ash- Fue lo último que dijo, para luego marcharse de ahí y dejar que la pareja siga en su momento romántico.

* * *

 **Y este es el fin.**

 **Espero le allá gustado este nuevo capítulo y que a la vez es el último de este fic, que nació mientras escuchaba la canción "Doce Rosas de Miguel Martínez". Y de nuevo gracias a todos quienes lo leyeron dejaron sus reviews, favoritos y follows. ¡Happy Pokeshipping Day!**


End file.
